This invention relates to wheelbarrows, and in particular, to a semi-enclosed chute attachment for a wheelbarrow.
There is a need both in home and commercial applications for a wheeled tool which allows one to transport bulky or heavy loads. The most commonly used tool to accomplish this purpose is called a wheelbarrow. A wheelbarrow is generally comprised of a forward wheel, a frame joined to and extending back from the wheel and terminating at the back of the wheelbarrow in handles which the user lifts to roll the wheelbarrow, two support legs joined to the frame at the back of the wheelbarrow in front of the handles, and a container resting on the frame. The container, also referred to as a tray or a tub, typically is roughly rectangular in shape. The front of the wheelbarrow container may be somewhat rounded. A wheelbarrow is usually unloaded by tipping vertically over the front wheel.
Most wheelbarrows are designed to have the widest possible utility in transporting a variety of materials within the wheelbarrow. As such, the wheelbarrow is an effective and highly useful tool. However, some of the applications for which a wheelbarrow is effective require an accurate pouring of the contents being emptied from the wheelbarrow. The front shape of the normal wheelbarrow container provides a broader pouring front than is always desirable. The prior art contains various patents for devices with the purpose of expanding the capacity of a wheelbarrow tray. However, none of these devices specifically address the need to accurately channel the materials being emptied from the wheelbarrow. There is, therefore, a need for a pouring, chute-like attachment for a conventional wheelbarrow.